Bunnymund and the Tar Baby
by Dragon Raptyr
Summary: Jamie has homework, and Bunny would rather some things were forgotten.


Jack wandered into my head today, and told me that fearlings reminded him of tar babies. That brought in Bunnymund (who invented everything important) and Pitch. Then they pestered me. Enjoy

* * *

Jack looked over Jamie's shoulder inquisitively. "What's that about?" the youthful Guardian pointed to the book in Jamie's grasp.

Jamie shrugged. "We're doing a report in school on early American folklore. I got to do Bre'r Rabbit. He reminds me a little of Bunny."

Jack laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Bunny was Bre'r Rabbit." He peered over Jamie's shoulder, reading the words silently. "Oh this is priceless. Now I really wish that Bunny was Bre'r Rabbit. I'd love to see him all stuck in a bunch of tar."

Jamie snickered. "That would be a bit funny." He grabbed the book, and handed it to Jack. "Why don't you go ask him? It would be great for my project."

Jack nodded, and scooped up the book. "And better for my blackmail." He wrapped the book in some cloth to prevent frost damage, and dashed out the window.

The wind picked him up instantly, blowing him along to one of Bunny's permanent tunnels. Gusting down the passage, he landed right in the middle of the warren

Bunny didn't turn around. "What do you want now?" the pooka asked , more than a little suspicious.

Jack shrugged. "Jamie needed some help with his homework. I volunteered you." He waggled the cloth covered book in front of Bunny's face, pulling it back as Bunny made a lunge for it that nearly sent him into one of the paint ponds.

"And why exactly was I volunteered? Surely Tooth or Sandy would be better candidates. Besides, I've got a deadline!"

"Not for four more months, you don't. Besides, this isn't exactly their area of expertise. This requires a rabbit's touch."

Bunny sighed. "Fine. What's he got to do, Watership Down? Peter Cottontail? Peter Rabbit? Let's get this over with already."

Jack smirked, enjoying how quiet Bunny seemed to get when he didn't immediately respond. "Nope. Sorry. None of the above. He's got to do Bre'r Rabbit."

Bunny stiffened, and Jack was certain he saw Bunny's eye twitch. "Bre'r Rabbit?" The pooka asked faintly. "Can't help you. I'm more Australian than American. And even then, I'm more of an Easter Island guy."

Jack twirled his staff, pulling the cloth off the book. Casually, he pulled the cloth off, and showcased the cover. "I don't know, seems right up your alley to me. Especially Bre'r Rabbit and the Tar Baby."

"It was a fearling, not tar. Very different blokes. Tar is actually sort of respectable." Jack was sure that Bunny would be red with embarrassment if he didn't have so much fur.

Jack's smirk grew. "So, you are Bre'r Rabbit. All the more reason why you would know. But I can't imagine a fox pulling the wool over your eyes."

Bunny gave a snort. "I told you. It was a fearling. Not tar. And there was no fox involved. Pitch had a right laugh when he found me."

Jack snickered. "Okay, what really happened?"

Bunny turned away, twirling his boomerangs absently. "We were in a skirmish, back before Pitch started with the nightmare sand, not too long ago either. I got separated from the others, and ran across a fat fearling in a field. Took a swing at it, got stuck, swung again, you get the story. I got myself trussed up nice and good before Pitch found me. Didn't know he could laugh so hard."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And then he tried to cook you. Thanks for that image, Bunny. Real nice."

Bunny shivered. "No, thank you for that image. He didn't try to eat me, just tormented me for a while before he got bored and threw me into a bunch of brambles. I was picking burrs out of my fur for weeks after that."

Jack laughed. "It's still funny. Did you ever get around to telling the others?" he asked innocently.

Bunny had a horrified look on his face. No! Don't! Stop!"

Jack cackled and flew out of the warren, singing at the top of his lungs. "Bunny in a briar patch! Bunny in a Briar Patch!"

"Jaaaaccckk!"

* * *

Critique is welcome.


End file.
